1. Field of the Invention
This invention has as its object a retractable damping device for the blades of a turbojet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To limit the amplitude of the vibrations of the blades of a turbojet during its operation, it is known how to use various devices for damping vibrations of the blades. From another point of view, that of maintenance, it is desirable to be able to remove the blades separately and it is therefore necessary that the damping element not be an obstacle during removal of the blades.
A device is known in which the damping element is mounted at a right angle between the upstream face of the rim of the rotor disk and a flange. However, the right angle of this damping element exhibits a critical bending zone. It is also known how to use other damping devices, but none of which are entirely satisfactory.